Together With You
by Pricat
Summary: College is hard especially if you're different but things change with a few good friends and a little thing called love, a certain ogre might make it.
1. An Unlikely Friendship

Together With You

It was seven in the morning and Snowgre was up in his dorm room.

He had been attending Nordstrom College in Far, Far Away since September.

But he had to share a dorm room with his cousin Shrek.

#

He hated that part.

Snowgre's half of the room was a mess, a pig sty while his cousin's side was sort of clean.

He had messed with his cousin's alarm clock so it would make him late for Cookery class.

"_I can't wait to see the trouble he gets in when he's late!" _he thought going to get breakfast and hanging with other ogre kids.

Nordstrom College accepted all walks of teenage enchanted life as well as ogres.

But he noticed a new kid wearing black boots, gloves, a black hat and had a sword in a sheath.

He had orange fur, white paws and green eyes.

"Who is that kid?" Snowgre whispered to his slacker friend Alex.

He was a troll but was smart but pretending to be dumb to fit in.

"They call him Pussius Alliga.

He's from Spain.

He transferred here from another magical college which he got kicked out of for fighting." Alex told him.

He was wearing a leather jacket, had piercings but didn't shave.

"So a Latino eh?

Maybe he can get us some girls." Snowgre told him.

Alex was nervous.

"Umm..... Snowg.... I don't think this is a good idea." Alex said nervous.

"Why not?

What could go wrong?" Snowgre replied.

Shrek was running through the hall ways of Nordstrom College in a plaid shirt and brown pants.

He was eighteen years old.

"I swear Snowg you're slayed later!" he muttered as he raced to Cookery class which was a subject he was good at.

He showed real promise in the area of culinary prep.

It was what had gotten him in college on a scholarship.

He didn't notice the person he accidentally bumped into.

"Oh I'm really sorry!

I'm running late." he said as he saw a girl get to her feet.

She had blue eyes, red hair in a braid that ran down her back, a green dress and shoes.

"It's okay, no harm done.

I'm Fiona.

What's your name?" she said to him.

"I-I'm S-Shrek." he replied blushing.

"You're cute.

For an ogre.

See you around later, okay?" she said.

He nodded as he watched her walk off.

He was in a daze but was snapped out of it hearing the bell ring.

Snowgre wondered why his cousin was in a weird mood while he was doing his home work.

Shrek had finished his eariler.

"It's nothing Snowg.

Excuse me I'm going out for a while.

I'll see you at dinner, okay?" he told him.

Snowgre nodded as he finished his homework.

He was smart but used it for work and scheming.

He smiled walking out of the room.

But Shrek heard yelling and cackles of laughter.

"_What's going on in there?"_ he thought as he opened the doors to the college Gym.

The Axe Ball team had hooked a student to an axe ball hoop.

It was a donkey in a track suit wearing glasses.

"Why come here freak?" the captain jeered as he threw a ball at the student.

"I came here to learn and make friends." the student replied to him.

"Wrong loser!" the captain replied.

"Hey jerks let him go!" Shrek roared loudly.

That seemed to scare the mean jocks.

He smiled seeing them run off.

"Let me get you down senor." he heard a Spanish accented voice say.

The ogre teen saw the cat kid use his sword to free the helpless student from the hoop.

"Cool." Shrek said to him nervously.

Being an ogre meant you had trouble making friends because they're afraid of you.

"Gracias senor. I've seen you in the Cookery room, actually sampled some of your cuisine.

I'm Pussian." the cat kid told him striking a Zorro like pose.

"I-I'm Shrek.

Don't worry I'm not like other ogre kids in this college especially not my cousin Snowgre." he told him.

"What about you burro?" Pussian asked the student.

"I-I'm Donkian. My parents kicked me out of our house because I can talk and do it non stop.

I just thought of something!

We should teram up as friends." he told him.

"Bueno idea Donkey.." Pussian told him.

"Hey cool I like that name. It's better than Donkian.

Thanks Puss." he replied.

"Mucho gracias senor I like being called that.

What do you think Shrek, about being friends?

I mean... if you want to.

We're not exactly the coolest kids in college." Puss told him.

"I.... I love it!

You see growing up I've never had any friends because they're all afraid of me.

Snowgre's the only one and we normally get into trouble.

This could be the start of something good." the ogre kid replied as they walked out of there.


	2. Low Self Esteem Stinks

Together With You

It was night time and dinner at Nordstrom College.

Snowgre was worried because Shrek wasn't there where they normally ate in the mess hall.

"Have you seen where he went?" he asked Puss.

"Le Siento but we can't tell you." He replied eating tacos with Donkey.

"Yeah dude you're kind of bugging him." He added.

"Me bugging him?

He always bugs me with the being a chef thing and being abnormal!" he yelled out loud.

The whole student body was silent at that.

"Madre dios!" Puss said softly seeing Shrek run off after closing the kitchen door.

Snow had seen that.

"Isn't that the…" Doris said.

"Quiet!

If the other popular kids found out she liked an unpopular ogre, she'd be the laughing syock.

I can't bear seeing her upset." Snow replied softly.

Fiona was getting changed in her dorm room.

She wasin her ogre form so couldn't join the other kids at dinner.

She then saw Snow come in with a tray.

"Thanks Snow.

What's wrong?" she said.

Snow sighed.

"You know that ogre guy you like?" she began.

"Yeah Shrek's his name.

Why did you say that?

Is something wrong?" she asked her ebony haired friend.

"Okay.

We were eating dinner and we saw his cousin talking to those two new kids.

But after that, he…. Sort of yelled to the entire student body that he was ashamed of Shrek." She explained.

"But why?" Fiona asked.

"Because he likes to cook and because he's so nice, quiet, creative, those kind of things.

But he took it hard.

Your crush ran out of there angry." Snow answered.

Fiona nodded as she saw her leave.

After eating, she dressed in a long black dress, let down her braid so her hair hung around her face messily like a guy's and piy on boots and a jacket.

"_I feel so sorry for him._

_How dare Snowgre do that to him?_

_Maybe I can find him and cheer him up." _She thought.

Snowgre felt lousy but deserved it.

He'd made Shrek feel bad for being himself and Shrek would never say those things about him.

Most of the kids were staring at him but Puss and Donkey were giving him cold looks.

Shrek was outside lying on grass.

He was looking at the stars in the night sky.

It was something that made him feel better when people like Snowgre hurt him.

"I wonder why Snowgre didn't tell me sooner he's ashamed of me.

M-Maybe I should leave." he said to them, nearly crying.

"Don't do that!" he heard somebody say as an ogre girl his age sat beside him.

"Y-You look familiar.

Have we meet before?" he said.

"Yes in the hall way yesterday." Fiona replied.

A sad smile crossed his face realising who it was.

"You look prettier than before Fiona." he said sadly.

"You're still upset at Snowgre, aren't you?

From what I heard, it hurt badly.

Why is he like that to you and so out of control?

He's not funny at all." she asked.

"I-I don't know.

He used to be nice when we were kids.

But he's gone.

I wish I could change and not be a loser but it'll never happen.

I guess..... I was just destined for this.

It's a big, bright, beauitful world but not for me." he told her crying.

Snowgre was scared hearing that.

He hadn't seen like that since he was six.

"_I'm sorry._

_I never meant to hurt you._

_I know why you're so miserable like you write about in your diary."_ he thought.

Shrek felt Fiona hug him tightly.

"You're not alone.

Do you know how many girls would love a guy like you?

Don't you have something to unleash your feelings?" Fiona told him.

"Sort of. I have a journal that I write in at night before sleeping but I wear the key so people can't read it." he told her.

"I'll always be there for you." she whispered as they fell asleep out there.

Snowgre walked away silently.


	3. Rivals for Her Heart

Together With You

_A/N Thanks to those who reviewed this so far. In case you're wondering about Brian, I created him to look like the great Brian D Arcy James who I really like right now but the Brian in this fic isn't like him. He's mean and self loving. The only things they share are appearance and an amazing singing voice._

The next day Snow noticed Fiona was very quiet even in the canteen.

"_Maybe something happened last night._

_I know she snuck out of her dorm room._

_I've got to ask her." _She thought as she saw Snowgre.

She had a strange feeling in her heart whenever she saw him.

It was a little something called love.

"_Oh no I can't be!_

_He's a jerk."_ Her head told her.

Snowgre was feeling a little better this morning after last night staying up with his cousin, talking.

Alex noticed the way he was staring at Snow.

"I don't blame you.

Go talk to her Snowg.

If you don't, you'll regret it." He advised.

Snowgre walked over to her but she ran off.

Shrek saw the sadness in his cousin's gren eyes.

"Don't worry I'll take care of it." He told him.

Snowgre wondered what he meant.

Fiona smiled seeing him arrive.

"What's going on?" she asked curious.

"Snowg has a thing for Snow.

She just…… won't notice him and he's sad.

I hate him like that." He told her.

She followed him to the Home Ecomics room.

"What's the plan Maestro?" she asked seeing with a hat and apron on.

"Cake." He answered as she laughed.

But there was another guy who liked Snow just as much as Snowgre.

His name was Brian.

He had black hair, a heart warming smile and was a hunk.

He was a thespian and in Drama club.

He didn't understand why Snowgre was trying so hard.

"

His parents were away with a wandering drama group.

Snowgre smiled a little in the Music room.

He and Alex had formed a band but needed a singer.

Snowgre was an amazing singer but he didn't want to do it because he was shy.

He had an idea whenever he saw Snow.

"Snowg having your girlfriend in the band would distract you." Alex said.

"That's not true.

Besides we'll keep our personal life for after practise." Snowgre replied.

But Snowgre saw Brian enter the room.

Alex swore he heard Snowgre nearly roar.

"What do you want?

To ruin my band?" he asked angrily.

Brian laughed at that.

"It doesn't matter anyways.

Your band will never work as well as being Snow's boyfriend.

She's royalty and you're just a beast.

Get that through your furry head." He sneered laughing.

Alex saw tears in Snowgre's eyes.

"Hey don't listen to him!

He's a jerk.

He thinks he's so great because his parents travel around the kingdom." He said trying to cheer him up.

Snowgre nodded walking out of there.

But he then saw Snow hug him.

"Thank you so much!

I enjoyed the cake!" she sang.

Snowgre's heart melted at that.

"Y-You're welcome but what about Brian?

I thought you were going out with him?" Snowgre replied.

"Snowgre Brian's nice but he's mean and he's not like you.

You're so much better than him, trust me." she replied.

Fiona smiled seeing that as she and Shrek were outside later.

But Brian was fuming.

But the student president announced something that made him scheme.

It was a ski trip over Christmas......


End file.
